Le Retour
by voila23xx
Summary: The next november the fifth brings another memorable day for Evey, with the unexpected return, of someone who has been greatly missed. all characters belong to their respective owners and creators, no profit made from use.
1. Le Retour 1

1.

Evey made her way grudgingly through the streets, to the market to pick up food and such necessary items for the week. As she walked she didn't really notice the people or any of their conversation topics, she knew what they would be about.

November the fifth.

Had it really been a year? Could it possibly have only taken a year for the original government to collapse and for the people of England to regain control? Apparently so, she was reminded as she walked past a bank displaying the date proudly in red neons.

Evey had helped of course but Finch had become the real key player after V died. she knew that none of what change had been made would have been possible with out him. He really was a great revolutionary thinker, so quietly opinionated and commanding at times. Of late there had been many speeches made, about Finch. Some, accusatory, but most had been about how many wanted him to be the new figure head of the english government.

As evey made her rounds at the market, she saw more than one child, or teenager wearing a V mask, she new that this was supposed to be a symbol of remembrance of the day he made the ultimate sacrifice, but to her it felt like a personal reminder of all that she had lost. Her masked lover was gone, no matter what legacy he lay behind.

Every time she passed a V in the market or in the street on her way home she was instantly reminded of his voice, the feel of his leather gloved hands that she she had only rarely had the opportunity to hold. Almost as soon as she rounded the corner of her street she turned around, and went back the way she had came. And soon she was at the entrance of the secret tunnels that led to her favorite place in the world, the shadow gallery.

Although V had left it to her to with what she wanted she could not bring herself to live there alone, without the smell of his cooking or the sound of his wonderful collection of music. Instead Evey kept it for special moments when she was overcome with a longing for V's presence.

Evey had not been to the gallery in many weeks, and when she entered she noticed several things askew. The door to V's chamber was ajar and something smelled of garlic, and whatever culinary delight he was preparing for her. Instantly she new that it was her mind playing tricks on her. as soon as she shook her head the flicker of hope and the tantalizing smells faded into the stone walls and the shadows.

But the door remained ajar, obviously not a figment of her imagination. The slight opening seemed to call her, like a beacon in the dark, drawing her in.

When she peered into the room nothing was out of place, just as she had left it, she must have left the door open. It was not V back from the dead, what a stupid hope. she thought to herself.

As she looked around the room she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Before she knew it Evey had flung herself onto V's large bed and curled her face into the beautifully soft sheets, that still held the slightest bit of his scent.

Evey cried herself to sleep that night in the comfort of V's bed, but not his arms.

***

When Evey awoke her nose was immediately assaulted by what she thought to be the phantom scents of bacon and maple syrup. But even after she closed her eyes, and concentrated on reality she could not rid the overly sweet and mouth watering scents of breakfast.

Instantly Evey found herself leaping from the bed and sprinting to the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen at the exact place he was looking as though he had willed her to the exact spot. For only a moment did she stop to take in his appearance, before flinging herself at him, pushing him against the granite counter, and enveloping herself in his arms.

"Evey..." he whispered, his voice trailing off into her her hair, making her skin crawl.

She felt his warm body encase her in it's strong frame, protectively but not overly so, concerned but at the same time loving.

finally after what could have been hours Evey felt his hands slide up her arms and to her cheeks, as he gently pulled her face to look at him,

"I'm sorry" he said tenderly while his fingers caressed Evey's cheek.

She understood what he meant.

He continued, "I should not have made you wait so long, but I am afraid there was really no choice Evey." as he spoke her name he thought how good it felt to finally have her name on his lips, to say it aloud.

"Shhh." she said to V, "don't apologize please V, i just want to know what happened."

As she finished speaking she let her hand trail up his back. she felt him slightly twitch away, but he did not move, which was a good sign considering his intimate proximity problems.

"Of course dear. I will explain over breakfast." he said finally breaking away from her to gather upon a plate enough pancakes and bacon for two full grown men, but Evey was grateful, and she knew she would end up eating it all.


	2. Le Retour 2

(incase anyone was wondering, the title means, The Return)

2.

Evey had begun eating as soon as V had set her plate down, but when he began to speak she forgot about her food, and was lost in his words.

"I awoke on the train, it was obviously on it's way to parliament, at first all I thought of was how proud I was of you for making the decision, then i realized how god awful it was of me to believe that it was alright for me to leave you behind, with all this revolution business. I had never pictured a life beyond the fifth, but while I lay on the train awaiting certain death i new i could not give up, could not die.

"There was something that pulled me up, and forced my legs to make their way to the control car. I had to reach the breaks before the train reached parliament and went up in a blaze of pyrotechnics. I dont remember actually getting off the train or sending it on its way again, the next thing I remember is laying on the stone for a long time, wishing to heal."

At that point V stopped talking and looked up to Evey, and then down at her plate.

"Evey please do not let my story distract you from your breakfast, I worked hard to make it delicious and I fear it will not be so if it is cold."

Evey was not surprised that her "tasty" breakfast was more important to him that his near death. She shook her head and took a few bites before he continued his story, looking directly at evey, still eating.

"I stayed in the tunnels of the underground for near a week, but it was hard to keep track of time, I was unconscious most of the time. i stayed until i again found the same strength that had gotten me out of the train, and then i made my way to the street, and i had no choice but to make it to a hospital, i knew i would not live without professional care."

Evey stopped eating at his last words and shot him a quizzical look.

"Yes Evey, I a masked vigilante went to a hospital. but of course i was not masked."

V said as he noticed her surprise. "The mask might have given me away as a terrorist."

Evey just stared at im in disbelief, why would he not show her his face, but he would show a perfect stranger? She pondered the thought as she took a few more bites of bacon.

"Are you upset with me Evey? You are scowling at your bacon." V's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why?" she asked hoping she needed no more clarification, obviously she did because V tilted his head to the side and waited for more. "You couldn't show me..." her voice trailed off.

"Ah," V spoke in a quiet tone of realization. "Evey, you expect something beautiful behind this mask, you expect a face to go with the personality, but the reality is far from that. some one who does not know me, may stare at my deformity, may even ridicule the face behind the mask, because they do not have any expectations." he stopped speaking then, and waited for evey to say something, when she did not he started again.

"Evey, please? try to think about it?" he finished sounding exasperated.

"I am thinking about it V, I guess I understand. But I want you to know I do not expect something beautiful, I expect something that will reflect the beauty of your personality, not something that resembles it. Does that make sense?"

V was surprised at her openness, and nodded " Beauty is to have less illusion and more soul..." [1]V quoted, "something like that?"

"Yes V, something like that, please continue with your story..." she said glad he sort of understood, but she knew he would not show her his face anytime soon.

"I think that I have had enough story telling for right now." he said standing and collecting Evey's nearly empty plate from the table. " I promise to continue later."

"But V, i need to know what happened." she said hurriedly standing and moving close behind V who was now stationed at the counter. She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder or waist but she knew that he would pull away from her if she did so.

Evey was somewhat surprised when V turned around to face her, their chests only inches apart, V wanted nothing more to reach out and hug her as she had done to him not an hour ago. but he restrained and spoke instead.

"I will tell you later today, it is a long story, and I do not wish to tell it all at once."

Evey nodded and gave into temptation putting her arms around him and leaning into his chest. beneath her cheek she felt him slightly pull away, but she had him trapped between her body and the counter top, much like their first hug that day.

After a moment of closeness Evey felt V begin to relax, as his hands made their way into her short curls and on her neck pulling her head closer into his chest. But at the moment Evey began to get comfortable in V's arms he released her and strode into the living area of the gallery and plopped himself down on the large sofa.

"V?" Evey called from the entrance to the living area. V simply tilted his head to one side, to show her that he was listening. "I missed you." was all she said, hoping to tempt him back to her, instead of standing and making his way to her he said,

"Come and sit with me Evey, I will tell you more of my story."

***

[1] quote by Marry Baker Eddy


	3. Le Retour 3

3.

Evey made her way over to the couch as V had instructed, turning some of the lights off as she went.

While V waited for Evey to sit, he wondered why she was turning off the lights. but he didn't mind, the idea of being in the dim light of the gallery together with evey excited him. Finally she reached the sofa, and curled up against the opposite armrest and looked up at him.

"Why so far away dear?" V said as they made eye contact and he reached his hand out towards her.

Evey was glad that he wanted to be close to her, so she reached out and took his outstretched hand and waited for him to pull her to him. when the two were finally settled Evey was sitting with her head on V's shoulder her legs stretched out on the sofa and her hands clasped in V's resting on his stomach.

Evey knew the close physical contact was making V uncomfortable but he continued his story and held onto Evey lovingly.

"where did we stop?" he asked, and then answered before Evey had a chance to,

"Ah yes, the hospital." Evey nodded, and he continued.

" Well, i entered the hospital, and made my way to the ER,"

"With no mask..." Evey interjected.

"Yes Evey, with no mask I entered the ER, and was admitted. My doctors were the most concerned about the bullet wounds, but i did have one doctor who took special care in my old injuries. she wanted to try and reduce the amount of scarring on my body with new technologies, at first i was skeptical."

Again Evey interrupted, "because of the other medical experiments that have been preformed on you?"

"Yes Evey, anyways..." he regained his thoughts as he continued distracted by the blow from his past. " like i said, at first i was hesitant but the more she argued the facts the more persuaded i became. finally i gave in and let the doctors do the procedure. After I had the surgeries i was glad i did. the feeling in my hands and face increased when they fixed most of the major nerve endings and new skin grew, and i could almost look in the mirror and see the man that I might have been before." V trailed off, letting a slightly awkward moment of silence hang in the air.

"So now your a man? You admit that you are more than an idea V?" Evey questioned.

"Yes Evey, falling in love and nearly dying tend to remind us of just how human we are." he realized that he had just told her again he had fallen in love with her again, 'damn' he inwardly cursed he had not wanted to make things more awkward that day. He quickly continued, as to distract her.

"Anyways Evey, the bullet wounds took very little time to heal actually, that was not what kept me so ling in the infirmary, i stayed because when i returned to you i wanted to be as near man as i could, i wanted to impress you evey." he blurted out in a rush, but none the less happy when Evey tightened her grip on him at the news.

"Are you going to show me V?"

"Not tonight dear, 'He that can have patience, can have what he will.'[2]"

Evey was satisfied with that, she knew that he would show her, eventually, she was in no rush.

"wait... you said not 'tonight', we only just finished breakfast V, its not night." evey sounded confused, and her tone made V chuckle.

Feeling V's chest move Evey knew he was laughing, and propped herself up to look at him, "what V?"

"Ah, Evey, have you looked at a clock yet today?"

"no... i was a little bit, distracted by the unexpected visitor." she answered mockingly, squeezing another chuckle out of V.

"Evey, you woke up today at four, that would be four in the after noon dear. You have been awake for around four hours, so that would make it eight o'clock." V responded answering her question still sounding amused. "so I trust you slept well in my bed last night."

"yes, i did, were you here last night? why didn't you come see me V?" Evey felt a little bruised knowing that he did not come lay with her, or try to comfort her.

"Evey, i only arrived this morning around noon, and i wanted to let you wake up in your own time. so i made breakfast and waited for you to come to me." V spoke simply.

"oh" Evey sighed and slid back down to let her head fall upon V's shoulder again. Then he let go of Evey's hands and cradled her full body in his arms. Evey was so happy that he had gotten so comfortable with her so quickly, she snuggled in closer to him, not wanting him to let go of her. They stayed like this quietly for a long time, neither one of them speaking, but at the same time saying everything with each touch, and caress.

V's small circles traced on Evey's back told her that he cared but wanted to be gentle, he didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to love her.

Evey's massaging of his arms let V know she was here for him, that he could trust her, and that she also wanted to love him in return.

***

[2] Quote from Benjamin Franklin


	4. Le Retour 4

4.

Evey woke the next morning in V's bed, alone. At first she was not sure how she had got there, but then she remembered drifting to sleep in V's arms on the sofa the night before, and then she remembered vaguely, being carried, and lain down. Where a soft leather encased hand had caressed her back into a comfortable sleep.

Evey sat up, and wondered if V had spent the night with her. Then she wondered if there was any more to his story.

Evey hopped up off the bed, checked her reflection and fixed her hair in V's beautiful golden framed mirror, then made her way to the kitchen where she found V in a new hideous apron she had never seen before. he was wearing the apron over a plain pair of dark slacks, and a black long sleeved turtle neck, it was a very casual look for him, she thought. She liked it.

"Ah, Guten Morgen, kleines Mädchen." he said pointing a spatula at her enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?" she said innocently .

"Good morning Evey, sorry i had the urge to speak a little german today." he said looking back down and flipping what ever he was cooking in the pan.

"I didn't know you spoke German..." she said, it almost sounded like a question.

"I don't, well not as well as i speak french or english, but you get the idea." he said plating up what he was cooking, " sit sit Evey, i made you a classic today." he said putting down the plate of toast with the egg in it. Evey looked up at him and smiled a smile he thought would be sure to melt his heart.

***

Evey and V sat on the rood top that night, the sky was a beautiful shade of purple, deepening into black with each minute.

V sat on a deck chair, while Evey sat on the floor leaning against the side, looking up at him. the two talked of everything that had taken place over the year.

"Evey, do you understand that i wanted to help, i really did, but i could not, i wanted to come home, to find you, but i couldn't, its important that you understand this..." V said as he looked over the manny roofs before him, and pondered what was going through Evey's mind.

"Of course I understand V. I know you, and Im sure you hated being stuck in that hospital."

"yes... yes i did." his voice trailed off in thought. "are you cold Evey?" he said when he saw her run her hands over her arms in an attempt to warm herself.

"yea, want to go inside?" she asked standing from her position.

"no, not really," he said taking her hand as he stood.

"oh." she said as she looked at him, surprised at the sudden physical contact. Then V pulled off his cloak and offered it to Evey, who nodded. v moved behind her and swung the cloak over her shoulders his gloved hand barely brushing her neck, but it was enough to give evey the chills. then she turned to face him.

V remembered a quote from of all people, Mother Teresa, 'We cannot do great things, only small things with love.'. he thought about how he might have underestimated his ability to please Evey. He had thought he needed to be grand with all of his meaningful gestures, but Evey seemed the happiest with small loving ones such as this.

He looked at her, she was now standing at the edge of roof looking over the streets of london, he had to admit she looked lovely in this light.

"Contemplating the jump?" he asked evey who looked deep in thought.

she startled out of her thoughts and pulled the cloak that smelled of V closer to her body.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Never mind dear." he said making his way closer to her, but not too close.

There was another moment of silence as they were both drawn back into their thoughts. Evey wondered why he had stopped so far away from her. he was so fickle, one moment tender and loving and the next he became distant, and wanted nothing to do with her.

Evey could not have been more wrong in that certain aspect of thought though. She plagued V's every thought all day, and sometimes all night. He now stood at least five feet behind Evey, admiring her shoulder length curls and how they had seemed to grow back, if possible more beautiful than before.

Evey felt his warmth before she heard his footsteps approaching her. she turned to see him only a foot from her, he was giving her the choice to close the distance or to leave, she knew. But Evey did neither she just stood there and looked at his mask, wanting nothing more than to pull it off with her own hands, and reveal the man behind it.

Although her feet stayed where they were she reached a hand up and touched the cold, unyielding metal of Guy Fawkes.

"V" Evey sighed, and reached up with her other hand to hold his "face" in her hands. "what am i to you V?" she asked so innocently is surprised him.

What was she to him? Had she really just asked that?

V was clearly at a loss for words, which surprised Evey, because he always had something to say about everything. his mouth moved to answer but closed quickly again. she moved her hands onto his neck, where her fingertips rubbed his skin through the collar of his shirt.

Her touch loosened his mouth, and his thoughts and he finally answered quietly.

"Evey, you are every thing to me, there is not one thing you are nor is there one thing you are not." he shifted back when he finished speaking, causing Evey's hands to fall onto his chest. She looked up at him, her jaw slack, and eyes wide.

"V"

"Evey"

The two words combined together, each syllable connecting in perfect harmony, and making complete sense as they were spoken. and at that moment they each knew that there was not a thing that could break their state of mind.

"I love you Evey." V spoke softly as he leaned into her and wrapped his hands around her back, caressing her waist.

"You are my everything V." She had not said she loved him , but V got what she meant, because he felt the same way about her. Her eyes searched the holes in his mask, making him feel as if she could see him, it made him slightly uncomfortable, but he did not shrink away. "I love you too though of course" she said now smiling. V pulled her into him, every bit of doubt erased at those words, he was happy, if not for a moment..

***


	5. Le Retour 5

***im not sure how i fell about this chapter, let me know what you think...***

5

Evey woke the next morning and silently mused on the events of the previous evening. They had exchanged vows of love, and yet everything still seemed to poses an empty quality. The words they exchanged could never make up for the lack of physical contact or the lack of trust V had in her. But no mater how much doubt she had in his love, she knew she could not leave him now.

Then Evey felt V stir against her, and she was drawn back into the present. Had V really agreed to spend the night with her? Apparently so, she thought when his arm twitched in his sleep and his hand clenched hers tighter.

V's head was resting just below hers on the bed, as he lay facing her. Evey's hand was held in his gloved one, on her stomach, as she traced small patterns on his sleeved arm with her free hand.

V woke up feeling uncomfortable in his current position, he was too close to Evey, she was too close to him. But her gentle touch on his arm soothed his worry and he relaxed enough to speak.

"Good morning Evey." he said looking up at her.

"Good morning V." she said as he wiggled slightly to sit up beside her.

He swung out from under her touch, and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before standing and stretching. His slightly fitted shirt clung to his muscles well as he twisted and stretched out the night's stresses. Evey watched bemused. When he lifted his arms above his head his shirt came untucked and showed the very top of his hips. His skin was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was so unique that she couldn't think of something to compare it to. The color of it was almost like any other skin color, but beneath it was a purple hue that was only visible where the skin was closest to the bone. It didn't look smooth but she couldn't tell she needed to touch it.

Be for she knew what she was doing Evey reached out to V and lightly trailed her finger over his bare skin. there was no texture, just skin, what had looked like texture was a faint lace-like pattern of paler skin. V looked down quickly and the flew backward, covering himself up hastily. Just as he had done so long ago when she had seen his hands. Evey sat up and watched him with his back to her, he was leaning on the small dresser, shaking his head.

"Im sorry." he said and before Evey had the chance to reply he left the room.

As V stormed out of the room he took one last glance at Evey, She was not looking at him, but at her hands in her lap, V was sure that she was disgusted with his skin. But then V remembered that his skin did not look like it had before, that the doctors were very successful in fixing his scars. He had acted out of habit, and had jumped back, but maybe she liked what she saw.

Instantly he inwardly cursed himself for thinking this, for giving himself the hope he thought he did not deserve. 'she will always see you as a monster," he told him self as he sat at his piano and clunked out a few melancholy tunes.

She sat there for a bit, to give him some space, she knew that he would be okay, and he would get over it soon enough. She smiled a little as his sad tunes reached her room, he really was a talented musician. Eventually Evey heard the beginning chords of The Entertainer, and she knew that V had gotten over most of his anger, as he played the happy go lucky tune.

Slowly Evey mad her way to the main room, where V was. He could not hear her approach over the sound of the piano, and he nearly jumped off the piano bench when he felt Evey wrap her arms around his waist and sink her face into the curve of his neck.

"I really am sorry." he whispered as she kissed his neck through the material of his shirt.

"Please dont apologize V." she said and he began to play a soft new song, it was not as happy as The Entertainer, but it held a happy quality, every now and then the same melancholy notes from before slipped in and out. It was a beautiful piece, Evey knew V had written it himself.

When the song was over V spun around on the bench to face Evey, who leaned into him and took his hands, to pull him up.

"you know what?" she asked when they were both standing.

he just tilted his head and gave a little "hmm?"

"Im pretty sure that song was about you and me."

"Really? You got that?" he asked, she couldn't tell if he was asking seriously or not.

"Yeah V, you wrote it right?"

he nodded and she continued,

"It was overall a happy song, but a few times in the beginning there were parts where it got sad, and almost angry. The happy parts of it became less and less, until the ending was all anger and sadness." as she finished she ran her hand of V's arm, and let it rest on his shoulder. "Is that how you think this will end?"

"It used to be," he stated, he use of past tense did not go unnoticed by evey.

"Used to? as in not any more?" Evey asked,

"You never wonder how this will work?" V asked, surprised.

"not really V, I guess i just think about now, and i know that we love each other now, so why does the future mater." it wasn't a question and V let the topic go by closing the gab between them and pulling her into his chest.

"good morning Evey."

"good morning V."


	6. Le Retour 6

6.

Evey sat comfortably on the sofa that night after dinner, reflecting upon the events of the day. V and evey had breakfast on the roof, and watched some old tapes of broadway plays and musicals, Then V had made an early dinner. Over the course of the day Evey had hinted only a few times that she wanted to see his face, V tried to ignore her hints but it was hard because of her persistence. At one point he had snapped at her and told her flat out that if she asked again he would never show her, but he immediately apologized and continued cleaning the kitchen.

Evey lost in her thoughts jumped when something crashed in the kitchen,

"V, you alright?" Evey yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

When Evey made it to the kitchen she couldn't stop her self from laughing, V still in his ridiculous apron, was sprawled on the floor surrounded by pots and pans, atop of him was the fallen pot rack that once had hung from the ceiling, Evey stopped laughing when she noticed V was shaking.

Kneeling beside him she asked, "Are you alright?" once more, but then she realized he was not shaking in pain but he was laughing, soon he burst out laughing harder then before and she could not contain her self anymore, she too joined in and soon enough the sound of their laughing filled a shadow gallery.

Eventually, their laughs turned into giggles which eventually turned into pants, and heavy breaths, until the two of them lay on the cold floor silently. they lay there for a moment or two, until V sat up and turned to face her.

"what the hell happened V?" she asked smiling at him.

"I always meant to hang that thing higher, i knew sooner or later i would hit my head on it." V answered rubbing his wigged skull, and shaking his head. Evey stood up and reached down to him, to pull him off the floor, when he was finally standing they did not release each other's hands, and V took a step towards Evey, delighted that she did not pull away.

"I'm sorry i snapped at you earlier Evey, you have a right to be mad at me" She just looked at him the way she always did when she wanted to hear something he had not yet said. "I tell you that I will show you," he gestured to his face. "but I'm being a coward. 'the best way out is always through'[3], I must work through this and not procrastinate. Evey I want you too badly not to trust you. I know that if I never take the mask off you will never fully believe that i trust you. I wish I was brave enough to just get on with it, but 'to dream of the person you would like to be is a waste of the person you are'[4]..." At this evey released his hands, and brought one to the cheek of his mask, stepping ever closer to his Guy Fawkes facade.

"With out further ado Evey, would you remove the mask?"

Evey had wanted nothing but this since she saw his burned hands, so long ago, but now, she wasn't sure. But now, she didn't know, she didn't want to, yet at the same time she did. would removing the mask break the mystery of V? would it take away the qualities of him that she loved? no it would not.

' But in the kitchen? Seriously V? ' she thought to herself before bringing her other hand up to the mask.

"I love you V, not only now, but forever..." she said not totally to him, but also to herself as a reminder that what ever lay beneath the mask would not changer how she felt about him.

V nodded and stood perfectly still waiting...

Evey slowly undid the clasps at each side of the mask, kissing V's neck as she finished each. When she finally pulled the mask away she did not look immediately but finished delivering her kiss to top of his jaw line. V thought her lips felt wonderful on his skin, the best thing he had felt in years, so he waited for her to finish before taking her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes.

The shape of his face very much reflected the shape of his mask, along with the shape of the features upon it. A long straight nose, and beautifully pronounced cheek bones. His skin was not the unsettling part about his face, that was almost normal, the same purple tinted skin of his hips, with the delicate lacing of white through it. It looked textured, but evey knew that it wasn't. It was his eyes that were the most horrifying part, but at the same time, the most beautiful. There was hardly any definition of where the iris was separated from the white of his eye, but around the pupil the white darkened into a light blue and slowly into a deep cerulean.

As evey looked at him his breath slowed and he gradually became more comfortable with her looking at him, eventually he worked up the courage to give evey a smile, his teeth were always something he prided himself on, even before the reconstructive surgery.

Evey saw the white flash of his teeth before it registered in her mind that he was smiling at her. His teeth were almost as beautiful as his unique eyes, they were not just beautifully white, they were expensively straight. As soon as she realized that he was smiling at her, she pulled herself up to him and pressed her lips to his, he was shocked at the initial contact but he eventually relaxed and began to explore evey's mouth with his. Her lips were like his own personal heaven, he could kiss them forever.

When V invited her for a more passionate kiss evey responded by running her tongue over V's perfect teeth, and ran her hands along his neck to the back of his head to pull him to her more.

Finally V broke the kiss and looked at Evey again, questioningly.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing... I love you..." he whispered to her.

He had said it before, but this time Evey could see it coming from his moving lips and it effected her differently than before. She had absolutely no doubt that he mean every word of it. And with that thought she began to sob, uncontrollable shuddering sobs.

V wondered if he had done anything wrong, why was she crying he wondered as she began to fall to her knees taking him with her as she fell. He cradled her shaking body as she cried until her sobs subsided and she looked at him with beautiful, puffy, red eyes.

" I love you" evey said silently.

She just mouthed the words but he knew that what she had said, and that was enough for him, so he scooped her up and carried her to his bed. when she was fully tucked in and comfortable V slipped in beside her and held her until she fell asleep. only then did he let himself drift into a deep sleep. fraught with dreams of fear and comfort, the two battled and fought to keep each other at bay, but in the end comfort triumphed and he knew that this was were he wished to be for the rest of his life, here comforting the woman that loved him, mask or no mask, she loved him.

***

this might be it for this fic, ill write some others tho... cool?

quotes:

[3] Robert frost

[4] Hellen Keller


End file.
